noobs_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Lost
Lost is a ghost residing in the Phantom Zone. He used to be a human from Reality 89 who committed suicide as a rift to the phantom zone was opening up. His spirit was pulled into the phantom zone and has yet to leave. Lost is a loner who pushes others away. He's severely depressed and suicidal and actively harms himself, but because he's a ghost, he can’t die. Appearance Lost has pale lavender skin and wears a bandage over his eyes at all times. He has no legs, instead his body ends in a spectral trail. He has an X on his chest and a rope hangs around his neck. He has a pair of white wings and is constantly crying. story before death Lost was a normal teenager, however he was often bullied in school and his parents were extremely dismissive about his struggles. They didn’t agree with his sexuality and would often threaten to kick him out and had openly discussed conversion therepy around him before. He he had no real friends and he pushed those who attempted to befriend him away, knowing very well one day sooner or later he would gather up the courage to commit suicide and wanted to spare others the pain of loss. Indeed, that day did come, and he hung hung himself in his bedroom, but during the process his spirit was sucked into the phantom Zone. In the Phantom Zone Lost was soon woken up in the Phantom Zone by another soul that had been sucked into the zone, who had seen him lying unconscious. The two conversed for a bit, and Lost soon found out that the other, Stitch, had been in the Phantom Zone for a long time and had become accustomed to the place. Lost, like most, had no memory of his previous life, nor his name or what he looked like, and took the name Lost as he was indeed very lost. Stitch showed him around and told him all he knew of the Phantom Zone and explained that one day he'd like to get out of there, showing Lost a rift. Since Stitch had been in the zone for ages, he had fallen Victim to the Phantom Zone's effects and was unable to leave in his current state. Over time the two grew closer and closer and Lost slowly began to regain his will to live (at least enough to escape the Phantom zone). Stitch had too, much more quickly (though he refused to leave until Lost could come with him), and the two planned to enter the next rift they found to see if they could live on, but before that could happen, some Phantom Beasts found Stitch and slaughtered him. Lost, coming across the scene a little while later, fell back into a massive depression and to this day he hasn't been able to leave. Random information/Trivia -Lost took the felt heart Stitch wore on his chest as a memento after the latter's death -He was created as a vent character, hence his poor mental state Category:Phantom zone